Divinity
by Lexie and Ally
Summary: A unique girl is freed into the Real World, creating countless possibilites for the crew of the Nebuchadnezzar.


AN: I hope you enjoy this! Please review and let me know what you think!  
  
Disclaimer: The Wachowski Bros own the characters you recognize!  
  
---  
  
Nineteen year old Divinity Zirconia Cyan Rhys-Jones flipped her shimmering mahogany hair over her shoulder and stared at the computer screen, sighing. She'd been born with the gift of hacking her way into any major computer database connected with any form of wire or electrical equipment. She was a legend online, and yet… she wasn't happy. She could not find the answers she wanted.   
  
Switching off the screen, Divinity stood up. Her father paid for her to go to the most expensive college in America, and her father was the President of the United States, so she felt that she had to put an appearance in at dinner.   
  
Divinity stared in the mirror. Her starry emerald eyes were outlined perfectly in expensive brand name mascara and she smeared some strawberry scented lip gloss across her perfect pink lips.   
  
Straightening her black silk halter top, Divinity sprayed herself with her favourite perfume, Dewy Lilies. There.   
  
But something made Divinity stop from leaving her private dorm room …   
  
*Divinity. I know you know.*   
  
Divinity froze, her hand at her throat. Some hacker had found her! Or worse - the FBI!   
  
*Do not be scared. My name is Neo and I plan to save your life.*   
  
Divinity let out a small shriek, spinning around her dorm room. Someone was watching her!   
  
*Divinity, you are in danger. If you wish to find out the truth, go to the abandoned warehouse in Elm Street.*   
  
'Elm Street? But that's where all those girls were murdered!' Divinity thought.   
  
*I promise you, Divinity, you will be safe.* And the screen went dead.   
  
Divinity blinked. Neo sounded genuine and for some reason, Divinity wanted to meet him…   
  
She grabbed her Gucci leather jacket and her purse, and left her room.   
  
It was already quite dark, and it was cold. Divinity wrapped her coat around together around herself and berated herself for wearing a mini skirt instead of jeans.   
  
She reached the old mansion, and with only a second of hesitation, Divinity pushed open the door and walked in, the soles of her leather knee boots making a soft noise against the wooden floors. She looked around. No one was there.   
  
"Hello Divinity."   
  
Divinity squeaked and span around so fast she slipped over.   
  
And the voice turned into a man. A tall, dark and handsome man with eyes that were more like pools of forever. Divinity felt herself blush prettily under her make up.   
  
"I'm sorry if I startled you, Divinity," he said. "Are you alright?"   
  
"M-My ankle," Divinity said, almost in a whisper. "I twisted it."   
  
The man scooped her up in his well toned arms. "My name is Neo."   
  
"My name is Divinity," Divinity said in a hollow voice. "But you already know that."   
  
Neo laughed. "I do."   
  
"Who are you?" Divinity asked, gazing at his face and longing to run her fingers through his hair.   
  
"It doesn't matter, Divinity. What matters is making sure you are safe," Neo said, carrying her into the next room.   
  
"How?" Divinity cried out. "Who is after me?"   
  
"Calm down, Divinity," came another voice, a woman's this time. "You are a very important person."   
  
"Duh, my Dad is the President. My mom won an Oscar last weekend," Divinity said, as Neo sat her gently in a chair.   
  
"Divinity, have you ever felt like something in your life wasn't right? That something didn't feel real?" Neo asked her gently.   
  
"Yeah, all the time. Daddy says it is because I spend too much time reading and in front of the computer, that I should be out shopping or something," Divinity said, staring longingly at Neo's lips.   
  
"What if something wasn't real? What if this was just a dream you hadn't woken up from?" Neo asked her, smiling faintly. She was very beautiful.   
  
"I… I don't know," Divinity shrugged.   
  
"Unfortunately, most people get a choice about this," the woman said. "You don't; you are too important, Divinity. Even more unfortunately, time has gotten away from us. Give her the red pill, Neo."   
  
Divinity looked frightened as Neo handed her a pill and a glass of water, but she took the pill. If Neo was right, then there was nothing to fear, she was just dreaming. Neo turned to the woman, as Divinity sat in her chair. Divinity looked around the old mansion, noticing an intricate computer set up on a table she was next to. Reaching out, Divinity touched the computer screen, which looked like it was melting.   
  
"Oooh!" Divinity cried out, as the screen stuck to her fingers. "What's going on?"   
  
Neo and the woman turned around.   
  
"It's so cold!" Divinity cried out again, as it began sliding up her arm. "What's going on?"   
  
"Calm down, Divinity. Everything will be explained soon," Neo promised.   
  
'I hope Neo isn't really ugly in real life,' Divinity said, as she tried to get rid of the melted screen that was slowly making it's way all over her body.   
  
"Got her!" the woman said.   
  
'I hope the Real World has nice shoes,' was the last thing Divinity thought of as she passed out.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Divinity wanted to scream. She was in what looked like a cross between a bathtub and one of those bowls you used for manicures, except giant. And it was full of goo. And she was naked. And bald. And all over her body, wires were plugged into her.   
  
And suddenly all the wires snapped away from her. She managed a tiny squeak before her tub suddenly emptied and she was flushed down a huge pip-waterslide thingy. And then she was in a very cold pool.   
  
And then a giant claw came out of nowhere - a claw like those games in the arcade, Divinity remembered those. This honking huge claw swooped down and Divinity tried in vain to swim away from it, but no luck!   
  
The claw fastened itself around her middle and yanked her out of the water. Divinity tried in vain to get free, but alas!   
  
Divinity closed her eyes, willing for it all to end. She was the President's daughter and she was cold, wet, naked and bald!   
  
The last thing Divinity remember before completely passing out was being wrapped in a towel by the woman and Neo scooping her up.   
  
'He isn't ugly!'   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
There was a bright light in her eyes. Divinity tried to shift, but everything hurt. Even her eyes.   
  
"N-Neo?" Divinity croaked.   
  
"Rest, Divinity," came an unfamiliar voice. "Neo isn't here."   
  
Divinity tried to shift her weight. "What's happened to me?"   
  
"Everything, Divinity, everything. Now, rest. We're trying to rebuild your body. There is nothing to worry about."   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Divinity gasped and sat up in her bed, fast. What a strange dream…   
  
And then she felt herself go pale. She wasn't in her dorm! Or at home! Where was she? And … she had horrible metal plug-like-objects in her arms! She swallowed and pulled the drip needle thing out of her arm-plug.   
  
"Divinity." She looked up, trying to hold back tears at the loss of her silky, beautiful hair. Some black man.   
  
"Who the hell are you?" she demanded, her voice shaking a little.   
  
"My name is Morpheus."   
  
Divinity blinked. "The Morpheus? The terrorist?"   
  
"One and the same."   
  
"It's an honour to meet you, sir," Divinity slid off the bed-like-thing and reached out to shake Morpheus's hand.   
  
"It is an honour to meet you too, Divinity. Now, would you please come with me," Morpheus said, motioning towards the door.   
  
Divinity followed Morpheus as they walked through the huge, clanking 'hovercraft'. The Nebuchadnezzar.   
  
"… Any questions, Divinity?" Morpheus asked, as they finished the tour in the Core.   
  
"Why am I here?" Divinity asked, waving her hands about. She was wearing rags. Divinity was kind of betting that the Real World shoe industry was lacking.   
  
"Because, Divinity, the Oracle said you would bring on a change. A change that is needed to reveal something. We do not know anything else about it; all we know is that you are far too valuable to lose - which is why we did not give you a choice," Morpheus replied.   
  
Divinity frowned.   
  
And then, entering the Core, were three people. Neo. Divinity felt a smile spread across her face. And the woman. And a man she hadn't seen before.   
  
"Divinity, this is my crew. You know Neo. And Trinity. And this is our operator, Link. He helps guide you when you are inside the Matrix," Morpheus said. "Don't you want to know what the Matrix is?"   
  
"I already know," Divinity replied. "It is a system of control the AI's implemented when the humans tried to destroy them. To them, humans are batteries that are grown, rather than born."   
  
Morpheus stared at Divinity. Trinity and Link stared at Divinity. Neo gazed at her.   
  
"How do you know that?" Morpheus demanded.   
  
"I hacked the files at the Pentagon when I was eight. I was a child hacking prodigy," Divinity replied. "I know everything. I know more than my father does. I make sure my college grades are up. I made sure my mother won the Oscar. Hell, my father doesn't know it, but I pretty much run the country. Every law in America is approved, altered or deleted by me."   
  
"Well," Morpheus said after a pause. "Link, plug Divinity in. I want combat training and Matrix translator downloaded into her."   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Divinity squeaked. "Where am I?" Everywhere was white.   
  
Neo appeared. "This is a loading program. Typically, like VR games. Don't worry, I've got your back." He smiled at her in a way that made her stomach flutter.   
  
And suddenly they were on the roof of a building. And she was herself again! Her mahogany hair was curled and piled on top of her head, and she wore Dolce and Gabbana black jeans, a purple halter top and a denim jacket. With her Prada boots, and Gucci sunglasses.   
  
"You look great," Neo said, taking off his sunglasses, to look at her.   
  
Divinity smiled adoringly back at him. He was incredible. Perfect, even.   
  
"So, what do I have to do?" she asked, looking around. Awesome view.   
  
"Jump." And Neo sprinted, taking a flying leap across the huge space between the building they were standing on and the building across from them. "Free your mind, Divinity."   
  
Divinity stared and swallowed. She could do this. She'd never let anything stop her before. And she began to run. Running. Running….   
  
And she leapt, sailing through the air, almost flying. She tucked into a somersault and landed in crouch at Neo's feet.   
  
"Like that?" she smirked.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Divinity lay in her bunk. What a day. Eighteen hours of information had been downloaded into her brain. She could do anything - include sing a range of well known pop songs and reassemble a rocket launcher in under five seconds now.   
  
And the jump program. Apparently, no one in the history of Zion had ever made that first jump. Divinity had made history. Several times over. She had kept her Matrix name. She had known all about the Matrix before unpluggage and she had made the jump first go.   
  
She had heard Morpheus and Neo and Trinity talking in the Mess Cabin. Tomorrow she was going to see some Oracle. Divinity rolled over and fell asleep, dreaming that Neo was lying next to her, kissing her and caressing her.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
They were all going in. Link was very busy, plugging them all in and loading them all up.   
  
Divinity was in some cheap, tacky hotel room with Morpheus, Trinity and Neo. And she was thrilled to notice she was wearing the same outfit as she had been when she'd made the jump program.   
  
"Link, we're in." Morpheus talked into a funny, low-tech cell phone. "Divinity, follow me."   
  
The four of them walked out of the delivery entrance to the cheap hotel and climbed into the black car that was there, waiting for them. It was a slow drive, and Divinity gazed out the windows, catching sight of a "Missing" poster stuck to a telephone pole. With her photo on it!   
  
Divinity was tempted to ask how long it had been in the Matrix since she had been unplugged but digressed. It did not matter. Nice shoes did not matter any more. The Real World mattered. Neo mattered.   
  
"We're here," Morpheus said, as Trinity stopped the car. "Divinity, come with me. Trinity, Neo, stay in the lobby."   
  
The apartment building was gross. Divinity wished she had a pair of nice Gucci leather clothes, so she could be sure that her hands didn't touch anything.   
  
"Divinity," Morpheus said, as they got out of the elevator. "Just remember I can only show you the door. I cannot make you walk through it. That is something you have to do yourself."   
  
Divinity nodded and reached for the doorknob, twisting it open and walking in.   
  
A tall, dark lady was in the hallway. "Morpheus, Divinity. You're early."   
  
Divinity blinked. "Are you the Oracle?"   
  
"No. But please, Divinity, come with me. Morpheus, make yourself at home," the lady smiled, motioning for Divinity to follow her.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Twenty minutes later, Divinity and Morpheus left the Oracle's, Divinity nibbling on a brownie.   
  
Trinity and Neo were in the elevator.   
  
"Agents traced the car somehow. We'll need to walk to the nearest hardline," Trinity said, handing Divinity a gun.   
  
Morpheus frowned. "All right. Let's stick together though."   
  
And the four rebels left the apartment building, walking briskly. No one spoke.   
  
And then Morpheus's cell phone burst to life.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Hello Mr Anderson. Miss Rhys-Jones."   
  
Divinity felt herself go cold at that voice. She span around. An Agent!   
  
Neo and Trinity exchanged a look and both leapt gracefully towards the Agent. Divinity fumbled for her gun, pointing it in the general direction of the scuffle, closed her eyes and pulled the trigger. Once. Twice. Three times.   
  
Divinity opened her eyes. The Agent stared at her, suddenly aware of how powerful Divinity was without even fighting her, and fled.   
  
Trinity stood completely still, all the blood rushing from her face, her eyes wide and her mouth in an o. In one fluid motion, Trinity crumpled to the ground, one hand over her heart.   
  
"Trinity!" Neo said, dropping beside her. Divinity saw the blood seeping onto the pavement and felt herself go all floaty-like. She had shot Trinity. She had killed Trinity.   
  
"I-I didn't mean to," Divinity whispered, feeling unconsciousness creeping up on her. Trying desperately to hang onto the last vestiges of consciousness, Divinity sank to the concrete. "It was an accident."   
  
Neo stood up, turning his back on Trinity's bloody corpse.   
  
Divinity looked up at him, her face streaked with tears, her make up running. "I didn't… the Agent… I…"   
  
Neo knelt next to Divinity. "I understand, Divinity. I know you didn't kill Trinity on purpose. It was nothing more than an accident."   
  
Divinity nodded. Neo helped her stand, and followed Morpheus back to the hardline. Once Divinity was back in the real world, with the spike out of her head, she went to the Mess Cabin, where Neo was.   
  
"I just …" Divinity began.   
  
Neo looked up. "What?"   
  
Divinity paused, gazing into his beautiful, eternal eyes. They were more like promises of the perfect life than a human's eyes. "I… I saw my baby sister shot when I was thirteen. I've never been good with guns since then. I …"   
  
Neo stood up, taking one of Divinity's hands in his. "It's okay, I promise. What happened, happened and couldn't have happened any other way."   
  
"Really?" Divinity asked in a tiny voice.   
  
"Really," Neo said, giving her a look that ran thrills up and down Divinity's spine.   
  
"Neo … where you and Trinity, you know, together?" Divinity asked quietly.   
  
Neo looked at the ground. "It was just a fling," he said.   
  
Divinity smiled at him, leaning closer to him. "So."   
  
"So," Neo replied, leaning down and passionately kissing Divinity, his arms resting on his hips. Her arms wrapped around his neck.   
  
"I'm on sentry duty tonight," Neo said huskily, stroking her cheek gently.   
  
"Want some company?" Divinity asked softly.   
  
"Hell yes."   
  
And that night was spent on the floor, amongst the blankets from their bunks, Divinity cradling his angelic body, adoring his beautiful face, while Neo alternately watched the computer screens and gazed at Divinity's beautiful face.   
  
Divinity finally felt whole again.   
  
----  
  
Wow. I hope you enjoyed that. And I hope you review and let me know what you thought about this! Thank you so much for reading! M.Z.O 


End file.
